Mexicanidad Al Maximo
by Khurysu
Summary: Serie de historias entre los Estados de Mexico, los de America, y sus respectivos paises.   Hetalia no me pertenece... Ni Mexico.  Todos los Estados de Mexico si.   Fail de summary...
1. Se terminó

Lagrimas manchaban mi cara, aunque tú no te dieras cuenta.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres así? ¿No recuerdas cuando eras parte de México? Éramos hermanos. E incluso, por un tiempo, éramos amantes.

¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué expulsas a mi gente de tu territorio? ¿Arizona, no te acuerdas cuando tu cabello era obscuro? ¿No te acuerdas de las taquizas que hacíamos con Chihuahua? ¿No te acuerdas la noche en la que yo, Sonora, me robe tu primer beso?

Ese fue el final de todo, ¿verdad? Me amabas, pero lo negaste en frente de América y tus susodichos nuevos hermanos.

Hasta creo que dejaste de amarme.

Pero esto no se he terminado.

No hasta que regreses a mí.

Esto no se termina hasta que me ames de Nuevo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**w00t!**

**Primer drabble :'DDD**

**Con Sonora; Diego Gerardo Colosio Calles**

**Creo que el porque de los apellidos es algo... obvio.**

**Y un preview de Andrew Jones, aka Arizona. Si, antes se llamaba Andres LOL**

**PD: Un link para que vean a Sonora-kun: h t t p : / / khurysu. deviantart . com / # / d332ifp**


	2. Me das lastima

"…Que tanto me miras"

"Este es tu sexto litro de gatorade… "

"Si, ya se…" Suspiró Sonora, y volvió a empezar a beber. Jalisco sonrió, mientras una nueva forma de molestar al sonorense se formaba en su mente.

"Me das lastima"

"… ¿Qué?"

"No puedes estar sin tomar nada, duh"

"Tu también me das pena…" Sonora soltó un gruñido.

"¿Eh? ¿Por?" Jalisco estaba a punto de lanzarle un balonazo cuando Sonora sacó una radio de la nada

"…_Y las chivas avanzan y si, y si, GOOOOOOOOOOOL!_"

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOOOOOL! ¡GANAMOS, PERRA!" Juan brincaba y aplaudía sin control, para después levantarse la chamarra, mostrando su camiseta oficial de las Chivas

"Adicto al futbol, te vuelves loco cuando lo escuchas y/o miras" Se burló Gerardo.

"…Oh… Entiendo"

"Pos' obvio, naco fresa"

"Cállate, hijo de tu desértica madre…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**PFFFFFT No me gustó como quedo este capítulo. ._.**

**Sonora ft. Jalisco, o como lo conocen en el bajo mundo (?) Juan Fernández (El Potrillo, wey, el Potrillo…)**

**Aun no termino su diseño, solo sé que usa lentes de sol (Representan el Estadio de las Chivas) y es más bajito que Sonora (Como la mayoría de los estados…), y que tiene rayitos en el peo. :U**

**Lo siento por mi imagen tan… especial sobre los jaliscienses. ^^'**

**Pero es que no hay persona en Guadalajara sin el pelo pintado, o sin lentes de sol, o whatever.**


	3. CaerBien A Primera Vista

"¡A la madre, que tiernos son!" México chilló, con una no muy masculina felicidad.

"México, estos son tus estados. Desde Sonora hasta Quintana Roo, de Campeche a Michoacán. Todos son tu territorio. Disfrútalos."

Todos los niños se quedaron mirando a México.

"Entonces, mijos, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?" Eduardo pregunto dulcemente.

"Pues, mi nombre es Diego Gerardo, soy Sonora"

"Soy Adrian, o Baja California Norte, como quieras"

"Soy Pedro, Chihuahua"

"Y yo Mario, soy Tamaulipas, encantado de-"

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Ese es América?"

"¿AMERICA? ¿Te refieres Alfred F. Jones?"

"¡A LA BESTIA! ¡ES EL!"

"¡VAMOS A SALUDARLO!"

"…"

Desde el principio, a los estados norteños les cayó bien América. Y desde ese momento, los del sur consolaban a México.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Wow, doble sentido por doquier~~**

**Acostúmbrense.**

**Yyyyy…. No sé si 'A la bestia' sea una expresión usada en otros estados… En Sonora la usamos mucho, pero en otros lugares ni idea. :x**

**Worales, también aparecieron un chorro de estados más.**

**Adriancito saldrá en otras historias también, acostúmbrense a su cachanilla presencia.**

**(WTF Alguien me agrego a Story alert ;; I'm so grateful. u_u Sobre todo porque no pensé que a nadie le gustaran mis historias XD So, gracias a esa persona~)**


	4. Idolo Pop

Y después de la laaargaaaa y tediosa Reunión Nacional Mexicana.

"¿Qué dicen si nos vamos pistear?" Sugirio México.

"¡Eah!"

"¡Vamos por las chelas! Capaz que hoy juegan las Chivas~"

"¡Por el chupe!"

"Hombres tenían que ser…"

"Tú lo dijiste…"

X-x-x-x-X

"¡And I was like, baby, baby oooh! ¡Like, baby, baby, baby nooo!" Gritaba/cantaba Sonora, mientras los estados femeninos lo grababan o cantaban a coro con él.

"Me pregunto porque de todos los artistas, tenía que copiar a ese…" Suspiró Sinaloa, mirando a su compadre.

"¡Que fregados! ¡El mes pasado fue Kesha, y ahora Justin Bieber! ¿Quién demonios será la próxima reunión?" Gruño Jalisco.

X-x-x-x-X

"¡Ra-ra-ra-ah-ah! ¡Roma-roma-ma! ¡Mar-cos- oh-la-la~! ¡Want you bad romance!"

"…"

"…"

"…Es tan perturbante que use mi nombre…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**No te hagas Sinaloa, te prendiste cuando lo escuchaste. (?)**

**En fin, no me acuerdo si ya use a Sinaloa(Marcos) en otras historias. ._.**

**Como sea; un breve resumen de el: Compadre de Sonora y Jalisco, ama el beisbol, todos los demas estados lo tachan de narco, etc, etc, pelo negro ojos cafes, blah blah, blah. Lo amo. (L)**

**ODIO A JUSTIN BIEBER RAWR ()**

**...Pero sin ofensas a sus fans. :'D**

**FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUU- Me mori al escribir este capitulo X'DDD **

**Me inspire en una fiesta a la que fui. LOL**


	5. Dinosaurios

"¡Hah! ¡Yo tengo dinosaurios y ustedes no! ¡Me la pelan!" Gritó Sonora a todos los estados en la Sala de Reuniones, usando su uniforme de arqueólogo y sosteniendo un enorme hueso. "¡HAAAAAAH!"

"… ¿Qué demonios le pasa?" Preguntó Nuevo León, mirando a Chihuahua quien solo se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez ya se volvió loco" Dijo Michoacán, jugando con una de sus trenzas.

"Nah, lo que pasa es que se chibea porque encontraron fósiles en el…" Baja California Sur jaló a Sonora a su asiento. "No sé qué te ve mi hermano"

"¡Sur! ¡Cierra la boca!" Baja California le dio un zape a su hermana.

"¡Ustedes me tienen envidia! ¡TODOS USTEDES!"

"Sonora… Si no quieres que te castre yo mismo, cállate" Dijo México seriamente.

"¿Ven? ¡Hasta papá me tiene envidia!" El moreno se cruzó de brazos, ignorando las miradas de WTF que le daban los demás.

"... ¿Te traigo el machete, papi?" Jalisco sonrió inocentemente.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"Mejor las tijeras, hijito~"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**YAY Encontraron fosiles y huellas de dinosaurios en Sonora~**

**Que orgullo. ;; (Supongo)**

**Y si, Michoacan y Baja California Sur hacen su debut~**

**Que? Ya me faltaban mujeres en Mexico. ._.**

**Reviews y favs plz~**


	6. Stereosexual

"_Mhm… What the_…" Arizona quitó la almohada que cubría su cara y frotó sus ojos. "_Shit… my head hurts like hell…"_ Abrió los ojos y casi al mismo tiempo su cara se llenó de horror.

Estaba en casa de Denver.

"_¡Fuck!"_ Murmuró antes de enderezarse y mirar a su alrededor. "_Please, tell me it's just a dream_…" Levantó las cobijas y sus temores se hicieron realidad. "¡I slept with him! ¡Disgusting! ¡There's… white stuff everywhere!"

Su mente empezó a dar vueltas hasta que recordó a cierto sonorense que lo haría arrepentirse de por vida. ¿Qué haría Sonora cuando se enterara? Solo había dos posibilidades. Una, haría un drama que casi haría que Arizona se suicidara.

"_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Yo te amo, Arizona! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con ese gringo?" _

O dos, mataría a Denver, y quizás a el de por medio.

"_¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡ZORRA VIOLADORA! ¡Y A TI TAMBIEN, ZORRA DEJADA!" _

"Ay, no…" El rubio se volvió a tumbar en la casa y cerró los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos, estuviera en su propia cama. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Sonora? ¿Iban a terminar? Y, además, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Alfred al saber que se había acostado con Denver? Por amor de Dios, Denver era su sobrino... Todas esas preguntas, y más, daban vueltas en su cabeza, hasta que sintió un cuerpo que se presionaba junto al suyo y lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

"¡Hum! ¡Chihuahua tenía razón! ¡Se siente mejor cuando usas la cama de otra persona!"

…Ok, esa voz era demasiado familiar.

"¡Sonora! ¿Q-que haces aquí?" Arizona se ruborizó al voltear y ver al sonorense en el mismo estado que el.

"¿A quién esperabas? ¿A los reyes magos?" Sonora rió y acaricio el pelo del rubio. "Faltan dos días aun~"

"…Umh, es que… err… olvídalo… ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Qué hacemos en casa de Denver?" Volvió a enderezarse, quitándose los brazos de Sonora de encima.

"Te diría que hicimos, si no fuera porque no me gusta hablar de estas cosas tan temprano" Sonrió ante el sonrojo de Arizona. "Solo te diré que de ahora en adelante vendré contigo a todas tus fiestecitas gringas"

"…_Fuck off…"_

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**No se ustedes, pero tuve una hemorragia nasal cuando los imagine todos asdf en la cama. u-u**

**Este va por los fans del SonoraxArizona **

**Gracias a todos ustedes! Nunca pense que alguien aparte de mi amaria a esta pareja! ^^**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, Gales fuera~**

**PD: Reviews & Favs plz~~**


	7. Cambio de Genero Parte 1

"Ugh… Ultima vez que le hago caso a México…" Gruño Sonora, quitándose el cabello de los ojos… Cabello inusualmente largo. "… Tal vez sea una explosión de hormonas o algo así… Culpo a Hermosillo" Se levanto, tirando las cobijas a un lado. "Quizás un regaderazo me quite la cruda…"

El moreno caminó hasta su baño sin mucho afán, hasta que llego al espejo.

"… ¡QUE FREGADOS!"

X-x-x-X

"¡SINALOAAAAAAA!" Grito la chica mientras tiraba la puerta del aludido. "¡ME CONVERTI EN MORRA!" Buscaba frenéticamente a su compadre.

"¡Ya se! ¡No fuiste el único!" Respondió una femenina voz detrás de el.

"¡Ay, virgencita! ¡Te afeminaron!" Chilló Sonora.

"¡Y a ti también, comadre!" Sinaloa se río. "Ándale, se ve raro que andes vesti…da de hombre"

X-x-x-X

"¡Fiu fiu! ¡A si esta mejor, Sonora!" Sinaloa miró a Sonora, quien usaba una falda y una blusa morada.

"No sabes cómo te odio"

"¿Crees que me gusta andar de vestido?" Dijo la sinaloense seriamente.

"Bien, solo queda una cosa que hacer…"

"¡Vamos de compras!" Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

X-x-x-X

"Ahaha, que bonitas te quedaron tus uñas~"

"¿Verdad que si?"

"Hey, mira, hay viene Jalisco, ¿crees que nos reconozca?"

"Lo dudo mucho, comadre~"

Las dos 'señoritas' miraron mientras el tapatío se sentaba en medio de ellas.

"Sonora, Sinaloa" Se burló Jalisco " ¿Se arreglaron?"

"Órale, ¿Cómo supiste que éramos nosotros?"

"Primero que nada, buchona, solo las de Sinaloa se arreglan tanto las uñas" Jalisco señalo sus uñas cubiertas de pedrería. "Y tú" Miro a Sonora "Reconozco tu acento, mushasha"

"…"

"…"

X-x-x-X

"… ¿Qué te paso?" Nayarit miró a su hermano. Jalisco se trató de quitar el lápiz labial que le adornaba la cara.

"Hijo, nunca molestes ni a las sonorenses ni a las sinaloenses. Valoraras mi consejo. Ahora, me voy a bañar, tal vez así se me quite el olor a mujer"

Dejó a un muy confundió Nayarit, quien aun se preguntaba que le había pasado.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Si, habra mas de estos. **

**Pero algo mas importante...**

**Para los que leyeron 'Experimentos', estoy pensando en subir una segunda parte llamada 'Escape', con el POV de Letonia, porque me dejaron tan buenos comentarios que de repente me llego una lluvia de ideas y... Solo queria ver su opinion, si deberia subirla o no; aunque, sinceramente, dudo que alcanze tantos(lol3) comentarios positivos.**

**Bueno, Reviews & Favs, Gales fuera~**


End file.
